One Night Star
by YuriFonFabre
Summary: Tourney's over. Beyblades still going strong. The team? Traveling the world to cities never even heard of! It does however take a certain city to make a certain blader realize how much he may cares about his little blonde... TyxMax, maybe RayxKai :


Wow. It's been a reallllyyyyy long time since I've written a story. Really long. But no one has written a TysxMax story in awhile (excluding Yoko, Ciamil, and Rose Petal, YOU GUYS ROCK :D) so I decided to contribute one of my own. It's been awhile but reviews, suggestions, etc. are all appreciated. This is Chapter 1 and I plan to have the next one out after my first review, if I get one XD… ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade at all.

Chapter 1: City of Altamira

"Man it's taking us forever to get there!" Tyson groaned stretching out in his seat on the couch. "I swear if we don't get there soon I'm gonna die of boredom!"

"Tyson I swear on everything holy and good if you complain one more time-"  
"Look Tyson I see it!" I exclaimed getting excited as our plane loomed closer and closer to the city known as 'Altamira'. We'd been traveling from Japan to random major cities around the world ever since the end of the tournament, doing what we do best. Call it a break from publicity.  
"Yes! It's about time we made it here!" Tyson said getting out of his seat to look out the window. "I can't wait to explore that city! It looks like a giant amusement park!"  
"Tyson you better sit down we're about to land."Ray said, face hidden behind a book. Kai sat next to him with his feet on top of the chair in front of him, eyes closed. Honestly I couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep. Tyson and I sat in front of them in the row ahead with Kenny and Daichi in the row at the top of the jet.

"Ah whatever you worry too much." The blue haired boy said waving a hand dismissively at Ray. "We're just landing a plane not speeding into a brick wall."

Ray sighed but smirked. "Whatever you say Tyson."

"I'll stand up too." I said unbuckling my seatbelt and standing beside him. "I've always wondered what it would feel like landing a plane without your seatbelt on."

"Now you've convinced Max to do it too?" Kenny said turning around in his seat to look at us.

"What? No I-"

"You couldn't have been stupid by yourself could you Tyson?" Kai said coolly.

"Hold on-"

"Tsk tsk Tyson." Ray said playing along.

"Guys Tyson didn't make me-"

"And now you've got him lying for you too?" Daichi chimed in.

"Will you guys li-"

"Tsk tsk Tyson."

"Ray will you sto-"

"Tyson you can carry the luggage."

"Wait what?"

"All of it. You should be ashamed of yourself."  
Tyson just sighed in defeat. "Why do I feel like you guys planned this just to get me to carry all your crap…" He said lowly.

"Ladies, er I mean gentlemen, the plane is now landing. Please buckle up." A voice spoke through a speaker on the wall. Everyone looked up as the plane started to descend slowly. I looked down and noticed my feet starting to slide towards the nose of the plane.

"Cool! Hey Tyson check it out I'm surfing!" I said as I started to gain more and more speed. It wasn't long before I was flying down the aisle with Tyson close behind. I turned my head around slightly and smirked. "Your to sl- OOf!" I hit the door to the pilot's room with a thud and fell back holding my chest slightly. Tyson flew at me before banging into the wall just the same and falling on top of me as the door collapsed, sending us into the room with the pilot in it. We slid underneath the desk where the pilot was operating the controls and I held my arm which was in a lot of pain.

"Not again!" the pilot exclaimed. This wasn't the first time Tyson broke that door.

"Crap! Max are you ok?" I heard Tyson's voice shouting ignoring the pilot.

I opened my eyes to see him above me staring down with concern. For some reason the situation set in, in that instant. Tyson was on top of me, touching me, and his face was only a few inches from mine. I blushed red but spoke anyways. "Y-yeah I just kind of hurt my arm." I said not breaking eye contact. His gaze shifted from my eyes to my arm and I heard him gasp.

"You're cut! Fuck this is all my fault!" he exclaimed. "Hey hurry up and land this plane!"

"We're landing now, just hold on to him and try to make sure he doesn't move too much." The pilot said as if this was routine. I heard him start to press many buttons.

Tyson nodded and slid next to me before pulling me halfway onto his lap. "Lay your head here." He said gesturing to his chest. "It might be a rough landing." I held onto him tightly as I felt the first wheel bounce off the ground. Tyson hit his head and back hard but didn't do anything so much as a grunt. "You ok?" He kept asking after almost every bump. I nodded after each time and he just held me tighter.

"We're pulling up to the landing station." The pilot said.

*20 minutes later*

"Ok now that we're back from the infirmary (Thanks to Tyson), and the clothes are repacked in our bags (Thanks to Tyson), we can finally start unpacking in our rooms."

"Kai I don't think the thanks to Tyson part was necessary." Ray said as they stepped out of the hotel elevator. "He already feels guilty enough for hurting Max."

My ears perked up at this and I looked behind me. Tyson was bringing up the rear carrying all of the luggage without a complaint at all. Ray and Kai were at the front with me Kenny, and Daichi directly behind. Tyson had come up the elevator next to ours, alone.

Kai sighed. "Whatever. There are 6 of us and there are two queen sized beds in each room except for the last one which has one king sized bed. Any takers?"

I looked at Tyson who was looking directly at the ground. "I want my own queen sized bed!" Daichi spoke up.

"Yeah me too." Kenny said.

"I think I'd like my own as well." Ray said looking down the hall.

"Tyson, Max, where do you guys wanna sleep?" Kai asked looking at us.

"…"

"Alright you guys take the king." Kai said dismissing the subject. "We'll meet in the lobby after we unpack so until then Tyson try to control that thing you call an appetite until we decide where to eat." Tyson just nodded and placed everyone's individual bags in front of the door to their room before taking my suitcase and his to our room at the end of the hallway. He walked in without a word and closed the door silently.

"Wow." Ray and Kenny said simultaneously.

"He's never been that depressed before ever." Daichi said sitting on top of his suitcase.

"Even **I **couldn't get him angry. He just ignored it." Kai said watching the door like everyone else.

I looked from face to face seeing everyone's concern. "Don't worry I said smiling slightly. "I can cheer him up."

Kai shrugged. "We'll leave it to you then." He said before entering his room. Kenny and Daichi did the same just leaving Ray and I outside in the hallway. I sweat dropped. 'Thanks for the encouragement guys.' I thought sarcastically.

"You really think you can cheer him up?" Ray suddenly asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nodded. "Yeah I can. We'll meet you in the lobby same as old days." I said with a smirk.

He laughed. "Alright, good luck Max." the neko said before entering his room.

I waited until Ray closed the door before releasing a big sigh. Ok, onto the hard part. I walked into the room opening the door with my left hand, which felt kind of odd since I'm right handed. Unfortunately my right arm was currently in a sling and I wasn't allowed to use it at all. It was only temporary though as it was a minor cut. The doc said as long as I kept it still I should be able to have it removed tomorrow.

I opened the door halfway and then pushed it all the way open suddenly seeing that Tyson wasn't in the room. "Hey Ty are you in here?" I asked closing the door behind me. A slight breeze suddenly passed me and I noticed the balcony doors open and a certain blader outside.

*Tyson's POV*

"Hey Ty are you in here?" I barely heard it but my eyes snapped open anyways. My first instinct was to greet the blue eyed boy and ask him what he wanted to do first in the amusement park themed town. We'd then go over tons of possibilities until Kai or Ray came up and shouted for us to come down to the lobby. But then I realized I almost broke my best friends arm….. Damn I'm stupid.

"My arm's not broken." A voice said from behind me making me jump almost 10 feet in the air. "It's just a sling. I can get it off soon."

"M-max!" I stuttered trying to hide the blush on my face. "W-was I speaking out loud?"

He smirked and nodded. "You always do when you're upset over something."

My eyes shifted from his face to the ground. "How much did you hear?" I asked refusing to look at him.

He walked over and stood next to me looking out at the view of the city. "Just the part about the tons of possibilities and how you thought you almost broke my arm." He answered lowly.

I sighed. "Oh. Do you need me to unpack for you?"

At this Max turned and looked at me. "I'm sorry I made you have to carry all the bags."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Everyone blamed you for me getting hurt."

"Of course they did! You only got hurt because of me! It was my fault!" I exclaimed without really meaning to.

"Stop acting like this!" he shouted back at me.

"How can I! It could have been way worse!"

"But it wasn't! You're acting like I could have gotten anything worse than this!"

"Anything could have happened!"

"But nothing did! Why is this affecting you so much!"

"Because you scared me!" I shouted loudly. So loudly I swear I heard birds flying away in fear.

He looked at me weirdly. "W-what?"

I took a deep breath. "I was afraid something was going to happen to you. It scared me… A lot."

He was silent for a moment. "You're a jackass you know that!" he shouted staring me directly in the eye. We maintained eye contact for awhile, glaring at each other, before the blonde suddenly cracked a smirk. My eye twitched but I smiled as well. We kept it up for a little while longer before we suddenly both burst out laughing, falling back onto the floor of the balcony.

*Some time later*

"It's been awhile since we've done that." I said looking up at the blue sky.

Max laughed slightly. "Heh, yeah. We only did it when one of us was depressed though, which didn't happen often." He said sitting up.

I sat up as well and smiled. "Thanks. And I'm sorry."

"Don't start that again." He replied smirking. "I told you already it's cool. Remember that time I accidentally pushed you in the river and you had a cold for a week? You didn't hold that over my head….. Did you?"

I pretended to think for a moment before smirking. "Of course not, I was out of school that entire week."

"Exactly so it's the same way here." He said trying to stand. I snickered as he fell back on his butt, not being used to standing up with one hand. I stood up and pulled the boy up with me.

"Alright so we're even." I said feeling a lot better.

"Yup. Now we can unpack."

I groaned. "No way it's too much work." I said returning to my normal lazy self. I jumped on the bed and lay down on my back, sinking into the king sized bed.

"Yeah it kinda is." Max said jumping in the bed next to me. "What do you want to do first?" he asked lazily.

"I dunno." I answered with just as much enthusiasm. "I definitely want to explore the amusement part of this city though."

"Yeah they're known for their amazing rides here." He said, voice sort of trailing off.

We both lay there, eyes closed, for who knows how long until I suddenly heard a knock at the door. My eyes opened slowly and I heard the knocking again. I looked down to see Max cuddled up to the side of my chest with my arm acting as his pillow and smirked. He always was a cuddler. With certain people that is. The knock on the door got louder and Max's eyes suddenly fluttered open revealing beautiful blue eyes.

"Who's at the door?" he asked rubbing his eyes with his fist. I stood up and yawned.

"I don't know. Probably Ray." I said making my way to the door. I opened it and smirked seeing Kenny. "Hey Chief." I said letting the shorter boy in.

"Everyone is already heading down to the lobby. I came to get you guys right after I got done cuz I had a feeling you would have forgotten." Kenny said hitting the nail on the head. "I see I was correct."

I smirked. "Yeah I kinda dozed off. Hold the elevator I'll get blondie up." I said walking over to the bed. I stood over the blonde and sort of blushed at the boy's face. He was… b-

"Why are you staring at me?" he suddenly said stretching.

I blushed hard and turned around. "I. was. Looking. At. Your… eyelash." I said literally making up each word as I went along.

He sat up. "My eyelash?"

I was silent for a moment and sweat dropped. "Yes."

"Will you guys hurry up?" Kenny shouted from the elevator.

"Oh yeah! Kenny's waiting for us. Everyone's down in the lobby already."

Max stood up and yawned. "K, let's go." He said walking to the elevator. I watched him for a little bit before breathing a sigh of relief and heading down to the lobby.

'That was a close one.' Since when is Max beautiful to me? I must just be half asleep. Yeah that's definitely it. Still half asleep….

*Max's POV*

"About time you got here." Kai said turning around from his conversation with Ray and Daichi.

"Don't piss your pants Kai were here aren't we?" Tyson replied with a smirk.

"Hey! You're back to normal." Ray said walking over to the boy. He threw an arm over his shoulder and smirked. "I was starting to think we would have to fly in Hilary. She's only a continent away."

Tyson's smile dropped and he sweat dropped. "Th-that's cruel."

"Good job Max." Daichi chimed in next.

I blushed. "It was no big deal, he's my friend." I answered looking at the ground. It was then that I actually looked at the hotel lobby for the first time. It was sort of otherworldly. The tile on the ground was a tan but nice shape and the dome ceiling was a crème color decorated with designs. The clerk's desk was actually in the middle of the circle sized room and the desk was a circular shape as well with three clerks in it instead of one. There were plants placed decoratively at the door and by the elevator and a tanned couch against a rail. This brings me to the amazing part. Altamira was famous for its beautiful water and bordering the circular ground was a golden rail that bordered the entire land we were standing on and behind it about 1 foot of water from the wall to the rail. The walls surrounding the hotel were light blue stained glass lighting the room up in a beautiful way.

"So what are we doing today?" Ray asked still with his arm around the bluenette. For some reason I felt a pang of jealousy all of a sudden. I brushed it off though and tried to focus on the conversation at hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well we are in one of the biggest and most fun cities in the world. What are we going to do here?"

"Well there's this really cool science thing I wanna check out." Kenny said hefting Dizzy onto his other arm.

"I think I'll stay here." Kai said yawning a little.

"Yeah me too, there's a buffet upstairs." Daichi exclaimed hungrily.

"And I should probably call Mr. Dickenson before I forget." Ray said.

"You guys are so lame." Tyson replied with a smirk.

"And just what do you have planned?" Kai challenged.

"U-um."

"That's easy. Me and Tyson will just go together. We'll find something to do."

"Y-yeah!"

"People may get the wrong impression." Daichi teased causing me and Tyson to blush.

'Man he's cute when he's embarrassed.' I thought.

"So what! I'll kick anyone's ass that dares to say something!" Tyson spoke up proudly.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah me too!"

Daichi smirked. "Whatever. There's a huge buffet upstairs with my name on it. Have fun with my boyfriend Tyson." He teased knowing it would make Tyson mad. I guess he wanted to see if he truly was back to normal.

Tyson was about to go after him when Ray suddenly held him back laughing. He tried hard to ignore him and turned to me. "Let's go whenever you're ready." He said smiling slightly.

"Alright," I said stretching my good arm. "Let's go."

"Took you long enough." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Let's go ride a roller coaster!" I exclaimed excitedly.

*10 minutes later*

"Ehh, I'm not so sure I want to ride this anymore." I said as we entered the cart.

"Don't be a wuss. You wanted to ride it so here we are." He said in a 'matter of factly' tone.

"But hearing all those people screaming while we were waiting in line… It kinda scared me."

"They were just exaggerating." Tyson said putting his arms behind his head totally calm.

"Sir please lift your arms up." A voice said next to me.

"W-why?" I exclaimed frightened.

"He needs to let this bar down or we'd be flying off of this thing faster than Daichi's attention span."

"O-oh." I said warily letting my arms up.

The man set the bar down as if oblivious to my fear and my heart jumped. I was trapped. "You ok Maxie?" Tyson said seeing as how my hands were melded to the iron bar. Well hand… My heart suddenly skipped a beat. Hand!

"Tyson! My hand! I've only got one hand on the bar!" I exclaimed scared out of my mind.

"Hm?" He said in a 'Kai like manner' opening one eye to look at me. He was totally relaxed, hands behind his head and one eye still shut.

"What if I fall out!"

"Passengers please keep your hands inside the ride at all times." The voice said through a speaker making my heart jump once more.

"Tyson!"

He chuckled. "Here." He said as the roller coaster started moving slowly. He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me really close to him so that we were touching indefinitely making me blush. "I won't let go of you I promise." He said putting one hand on the bar.

We sped off of the track at an amazing speed going straight and I felt my head fly back. We made a quick right and I thought we would fly off of the wooden tracks! I looked up at Tyson who looked like he was having the most fun of his life. The right turn suddenly turned into a left and we slowed a little. 'That wasn't so bad.' I thought straightening up a little.

"Get ready." I heard Tyson say close to my ear. Our cart suddenly tipped backwards and we slowed even more going up a steep hill.

"Wh-what's going on!" I asked scared.

"I've got you." He said slipping his arm around my waist. "Hold on tight now!"

My eyes widened at the height we were at when we reached the top. I knew all too well what was going to happen next. I buried my face into Tyson's shirt quickly and wrapped my only good arm around him tightly. I wouldn't have let go if they had given me all the money in the world. Literally what am I supposed to do with Canadian money?

"Just don't let go. Just don't let go. Just don't let go." I kept chanting to myself holding onto him as we flew down the tracks. We descended further and further and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Why in the world did people like these things! We hit the bottom and sped off without a hitch and I felt I could breathe again…. If only for a second. We gained more speed as we went upside down and back down again, the entire time I was tightening my grip on Tyson.

We sped around another corner before coming to a complete stop. I was still holding onto Tyson waiting for it to start back up any second. "M-max." I heard Tyson's voice say. It sounded as if he couldn't breathe or something.

"Hm?" I said not letting go of him.

"Th- the rides over." He said in a gasping breath.

I let go of my hold and my eyes popped open. Tyson gasped for air choking a little and I blushed seeing everyone leaving. "I'm sorry." I said looking down.

"Hey it's no problem. It just looks like roller coasters aren't your thing." He replied smirking.

"Are you ok though? I didn't crush your ribs did I?"

He laughed and stood up. "Come on let's go get something to drink."

I stood up and followed the boy out of the ride immediately glad it was over. We stopped in front of the kiosk to the ride and I sat down on a bench. "Jeez you ok?" He said seeing the sickly look in my face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little woozy." I said smiling slightly.

"Ok, sit here for a minute, I'll go get some ICEE's." He said quickly before running off to a nearby stand. Seeing him gone I let out a huge breath and sat back in the bench. I had never been that frightened in my life. I don't know what I would have done if Tyson wasn't there. Speaking of Tyson why in the world was he not afraid? This was one of the most scariest experiences of my life. I sorta see why my dad never liked them.

'I hope Tyson doesn't think I'm some girl because I held onto him like that the entire ride.' I thought looking at the boy bargaining with the icee vendor. I looked back up at the roller coaster seeing the cart just about to dip into that dive again and shivered. I watched as the people went up and for some reason they all put their hands up and started screaming as they went down. A flash of light also caught them for a moment while they were going down. I looked closer at what made the flash seeing it was some sort of camera. But if they had a camera that means they took pictures! We sure didn't get any.

I watched closely as the people whose ride had just ended walked to a kiosk right near me. They pointed and laughed and smiled at some of the things hanging up. My curiosity getting the better of me, I got up and walked over to the kiosk as well. "Only 2 dollars! Get your coaster pics here!" Some lady shouted as people crowded her. I quickly found my way into the middle of the crowd and looked at all the pictures of people screaming while on the coaster. One certain picture caught my eye however and I smiled seeing it. It was Tyson and me. My head was on his shoulder and his arm around my waist, a slight smile on both of our faces. I didn't even remember smiling.

I suddenly realized I wasn't the only one looking at our picture. Other people next to me were pointing it out and then at me and I blushed. "Awww! Your boyfriend is so cute!" I heard one girl next to me say pointing at me. I blushed even more.

"H-how much is the picture?" I asked the woman.

"Aww! You are just so cute!" She replied looking at my picture. "For you, free of charge!" She exclaimed handing me the photo. "Tell your boyfriend I said hi!"

"Thank you." I said blushing even more than physically possible. I quickly got out of the crowd and sat back on the bench where Tyson was waiting for me. I stuffed the picture quickly in my pocket before he could see it and he smirked for some reason.

"Having fun over there?" He asked handing me the slushie.

I blushed again. "W-what are you talking about?" I asked not looking directly at him.

"Aw there they are!" A female voice exclaimed near me.

Tyson looked up. "Hm?"

"Take care you two!" she said giggling along with a couple of her friends.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea." I said playing it cool and drinking some of my slush.

"Girls are so weird." He said laying back on the bench. He threw his now empty cup into the garbage and burped before smiling at me.

"You are so immature." I said laughing.

"Heh whatever. What do you want to do next?" He said putting his hands in his swimming trunks with a smile.

"I don't know. No more roller coasters though. You couldn't drag me back on that thing." I said looking up at 'The Eagle'.

He chuckled. "What about the tilt a whirl? You should be able to handle that." He said pointing to the giant ride.

I nodded. "Yeah let's go." I said feeling more confident about this one.

*Normal POV*

"The sunset's amazing."Tyson said, looking up at the sky which was an 'amazing' orange and purple. The waters of the beach they were on looked even more sparkling as the sky reflected upon them as well and both boys sighed, smiling. "It's really relaxing too."

Max let out another heartfelt sigh. "I could stay in this spot forever." He said closing his eyes. After the rollercoaster both bladers had spent the next several hours riding rides, watching shows, and exploring the huge amusement park themed city known as Altamira together. They were currently lying on a towel on the beach in front of the hotel they were staying at, which was the only hotel in the city.

"Seriously." Tyson replied closing his eyes. "This city is… Amazing."

"I know. I could barely believe it when that man told me the entire city was floating on water!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Yeah… It's amazing."

"Can you come up with any other word?" The blonde asked sitting up.

"Its…. Amazing." He said still staring at the sky as if in a trance. Max sweat dropped but smiled nonetheless. He lie back down next to his friend following his gaze to the sky. "You know," Tyson said after a few moments, "You're pretty amazing too."

Max blushed deeply. "W-why do you say that?"

"Well your dad told me about the incident with you and six flags. He said you were really afraid of roller coasters ever since then." He said making the blonde blush deeper and deeper. "He told me all about the puking you did and crying at night because you thought your bed was a rollercoaster and-"

"I get the point." Max said hiding his face in embarrassment.

"S-sorry. The point is though that you went on it with me. That was pretty cool of you."

"Oh. Thanks. I'm glad you were there with me." He replied blush slowly fading. He sat up and looked out onto the water.

Tyson sat up as well leaning back on his hands. For some reason, Max took that time to look at his friend. The sun reflected off his skin in an alluring way and his lightly tanned skin was making Max melt. The growing six pack he had also didn't help the fact that it was so hard not to look at him. He was contemplating if he should keep watching or not when his skin suddenly tingled. He looked down and saw Tyson's hand next to his, both of them touching. The boy however acted as if nothing was wrong. Max moved his hand closer just by an inch when Tyson's stomach suddenly growled scaring the unbelievables out of the blonde.

"Damn, I forgot I was hungry for once." He said rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah I'm kind of hungry too. You want me to make something for us to eat?"

Tyson looked up at the boy with a weird look. "Since when can you-"

"Ray's taught me a lot." He said smirking. "Plus, I don't want to leave yet."

"Alright, I'll leave it to you then." He said lying back down, eyes shut.

Max smirked. "Alright brb!"

"Take your time." Tyson replied with a smile. It was only when he heard the light crushing of the sand from Max's feet when he finally took a deep breath. He let it out slowly and looked at the sky. 'I don't know what's going on this time.' He thought watching the clouds. 'Every time I'm near him my chest gets so warm and it's hard not to keep him close me. I don't know what the hell is going on but I do know that I don't ever want us to separate like we did after the Bladebreakers ever again.'

"Back!" he shouted walking towards me with two platter looking things balanced on one arm.

Tyson got up quickly and helped him set the platters down on the towel, not dropping anything. "That was really quick for something that smells so good." He said sitting down on the opposite side of the towel Indian style.

Max smirked. "A lot of it was already premade over there." He said pointing at the buffet behind him.

Tyson followed his finger before turning back around and smiling. "Itadakimasu!"

*Max's POV*

"So what'd you guys do all day?" Ray asked as the elevator took us up to the top floor. "You were gone pretty long. Me and Daichi went out to look for you not to long ago."

"Sorry Ray. We were on the beach for awhile and I guess we lost track of time." I said smiling slightly.

"Yeah, where is that twerp though, I owe him a beating from earlier today." Tyson said remembering what Daichi had said this morning.

Ray smirked remembering as well. "Hold your horses you can get him later." He said with a yawn. "Right now its bedtime."

"But it's only like….. Um, what time is it anyways?"

"It's about 11:45." Ray answered unenthusiastically.

"Yeah see! It's barely midnight!" The bluenette said excitedly.

Ray and I sweat dropped. "Why are you suddenly so hyper?" Ray asked hearing the ding of the elevator door open.

"I'm not hyper. I just don't wanna go to bed yet." He replied in defense.

"Well just don't stay up to long. Night guys."

"Night Ray."

"Night Ray." We answered walking down the hallway to our room. 'So what do you want t-"

"Tyson." I said quickly interrupting him.

He looked at me in a puzzled sort of way and walked over to where I was, still by the door. "Yeah?"

I took a deep breath and walked out to the balcony and let it out when I was finally looking over at the horizon. 'I can't keep this up much longer.'

"Hey, is there something wrong? You don't have to stay up if you don't want to if that's the problem."

I shook my head. "That's not it. Today was kind of fun."

Tyson smirked for some reason. "Awesome job changing the subject like that. What's really on your mind?" he asked looking directly at me. I blushed red at the thought of him staring at me. "Your blushing." He said in an amused tone. "What's been making you blush?"

I shook my head. "N-nothing."

He turned around. "Oh okay then." I felt the blush creeping away when he suddenly turned around and grabbed my good arm and my blush came back full force. "It's me. Have I been making you blush like this all day?"

My eyes widened. I've been blushing all day! "W-what are you talking about?"

"You've been blushing all day. At first I thought you were embarrassed about something but you kept doing it a lot. I didn't want to say anything in front of Ray in case that was it but it's not. It's me isn't it?"

I was speechless and couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Did I embarrass you today?" He asked looking down.

"N-no! No way! I could never be embarrassed of you!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me with surprise. "R-really?"

"Of course."

"Then why have you been-"

"Because I like you." I said lowly.

"W-what?"

"I like you Tyson." I said again lying my head on my arms and looking out at the horizon again. "I really do, a lot." It was now or never…

He didn't respond for a moment but when I looked up he met eyes with me again. He seemed to have been thinking. "You know, when people usually confess their love to someone, they do it face to face. Not while looking at a beautiful city at dark." He said standing next to me.

"Huh?"

"I…. I think I like you too." He said making my heart jump. I turned to look at him and saw him walking away.

"Tyson wait! Where are you-"

"I need some air Max." he said lowly.

I suddenly felt a sinking feeling. "I'm sorry Ty-"

He turned around and smirked. "I just need some air that's it. I guess I'll go find Daichi too while I'm at it." He said grinning evilly.

I felt somewhat better and nodded. I let out a deep breath before continuing to look out at the horizon waiting for Tyson to get back.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review! Any and all questions will be answered, replied to, etc. Thanks for reading!


End file.
